Returning Evermore, Forevermore
by R.M. Tepes
Summary: Captain Hook is commissioned by the royal family of Corona to return to Neverland to retrieve Rapunzel. Not everything is as it seems in Neverland, and everyone's lives are at stake.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Nassau

Dark streets were illuminated with dying torches. Silhouettes of stray cats darted about the street corners into alleys. A cloaked figure traversed the streets clearly trying not to be noticed as they glanced in various taverns that were well occupied. In the dark streets the only noticeable thing about the near invisible being was a polished brooch that bore the seal of the city they had come from. They slowed as they reached a tavern at the end of the street, well stocked in both beer and pirates.

They glanced down at a scrap of parchment in their hand, then back inside before entering the facility. Men laughed loudly at crude jokes, barmaids poured drinks, and others entertained men's other needs. Men, women, and other undeterminable people blended together here. The messenger wove through the masses knowing they had found their mark in the darkest corner of the tavern.

In the corner of the room sat a man with an untouched tankard on the table. At the man's lips sat a double-barreled cigar holder, the cigars burnt at a low ember light. Their one visible hand rested idly, while the other was unseen, but it didn't deter the messenger.

Their mark didn't look at them, but they knew that the man had already seen them. They would either be killed or heard by the man, but none of it mattered so long as the message was received.

"You had best stash your cloak now. Your gold has already marked you."

The messenger undid their cloak and pulled the hood off their head reveling that they were clearly not from the area. The young man under the cloak was far too clean shaven and groomed to be a pirate.

"Flynn Rider," the man remarked with a touch of surprise, but remained cool, "You are a long way from home," the pirate sat up removing the cigar holder from his lips, and placing it on the table not caring if it burnt the old wooden surface.

"I have come to seek your help," Flynn placed a sealed scroll on the table between them.

The pirate raised his brow, but didn't touch the parchment, "You have a legion of knights at your command, and a king to support you," the word 'king' came out emphasized in distaste.

"You are in Nassau for a reason. Either you are hiding or on the hunt,"

"Perhaps I chose to give my men a vacation from the paradise of your lands,"

Flynn ran a hand down his face, "I didn't have to come here. I could have chosen anyone else to do this job."

"Why are you here, princeling?" The pirate seemed to lose interest in his needs with each passing moment.

"Rapunzel has gone missing," he hissed the name in a low voice.

The pirate glanced about the room clearly checking to see if anyone was missing. To Flynn it seemed that no one cared, or no one wanted to cross the pirate. Slowly the bright blue eyes of the pirate returned to meet Flynn's, "And why come to me? Of all the vagabonds, and heroes, why choose to come to a pirate?"

"Because of this," he placed a small green hat with a red father on the table.

The pirate's eyes flashed a deep red color as a metallic flash flew through Flynn's vision. A large silver hook was embedded in the hat he had just placed upon the table. Slowly the hook was pulled back with the hat attached, by the hooked arm. The sounds were not noticed by the tavern folk as the drinks continued to pour.

"Where did you find this?"

"On her balcony. There was no sign of struggle," Flynn began to speak, but the pirate cut him off.

"After all this time, why should I bother now?"

"Because the king didn't send me," Flynn tapped the scroll and quickly retracted his hand back when the pirate snatched the letter with his hand.

With the flick of his hook, the pirate had undone the seal and read the letter.

Flynn waited as the pirate rolled the scroll back up and tucked into his jacket.

"Very well. We will leave for Corona in the morning."

"That's it?" Flynn asked, "No other questions?"

The pirate shook his head, "Do you have passage back to the city?"

Flynn shook his head. The royal guards had dropped him off at Port Royal and he had traversed here in secrecy.

"See you are at my ship before the sun rises." The pirate raised himself from the table tossing a few coins on the table next to the still untouched drink, "I will get you back safely."

Flynn was about to ask another question when he was cut off with a sharp look.

"I am doing this for Marina,"

Captain James Hook turned about sharply and left the tavern melting into the darkness as Flynn tried to follow.

-One year ago—

"We are leaving?" Eddard Teynte questioned his captain as they loaded cargo into the Jolly Roger, "What about the trade route?"

Captain Hook paused on the gangplank and looked back at Teynte, "It's for the best that we don't do this job. The king has made it very clear that our business here is done, and our pardons are certified."

The quartermaster began to raise another protest, when Hook raised his hand to silence him, "We will not talk about it here,"

Teynte knew almost immediately what had happened. Word had reached the king about the queen's affections towards the captain. Teynte had tried to warn the captain, that such dealings would ruin them, but it was clear that the king was going to release them before his wrath could ever be unleashed.

"Alright, you scallywags!" Teynte bellowed at the others, "You heard the captain! Let's load her up and make ready to sail!" Teynte hoisted a powder keg up onto his shoulder and hauled it up the gangplank, knowing he was going to have to have another heart to heart with the captain to get him back to his iron and ruthless self.

He glanced over his shoulder at the castle that now seemed to loom above them and frowned. If only his captain hadn't had a soft spot for music, then perhaps they wouldn't be in such a predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger, staring down at the docks, holding the letter in his hand that he had not dared to hope for. He had doubled back to the tavern to read the letter again in his solitude and retrieve his cigar holder the previous night before. Sending Flynn Rider had come as no surprise; it took a former rogue to navigate through such a city. Carrying such a letter had been rather ill-conceived; messages like this could run suspicions and bring unwanted trouble. Hook knew how clumsy Flynn had been from previous associates he had encountered but knew as well that the lad had a knack for always completing his missions.

Captain Hook's quartermaster Eddard Teynte was the first to rise from below deck as well as their cook Johnny Cookson, who both went down the gangplank to retrieve separate supplies. Teynte was locating their tradesman Mister Hunter to make any final deals, while Cookson sought ingredients. The moment both men were out of sight, Hook caught a glimpse of the messenger Flynn Rider making his way up the dock to the Jolly Roger.

"Permission to come aboard?" Flynn called up from the bottom of the gangplank.

"Permission granted," Hook answered stowing the note in his pocket. He would read it again later, even though he knew it word for word.

'_**My Dearest James,'**_

Hook stepped down to the main deck of the ship and shook Flynn's hand. They shook men like business partners, "When the men return, we will cast off."

Flynn nodded, glancing over his shoulder and then back at the hatch to the lower decks as other members of the crew climbed up from below.

Hook kept his expression and stance relaxed and patient, but he was already gone and already back in Corona. He understood why she had written the letter and not the king, but he knew that the king had to be involved to even permit him back into the kingdom. He hadn't crossed any lines, but the king had learned about Hook's unspoken relationship.

"Captain?" Flynn broke Hook's thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I expect to earn my passage back," he remarked carefully, "What should I be doing once the ship is under way?"

"Besides scrubbing the decks?" Hook answered with a serious tone, pleased when it got a rise out of Flynn, "Go below decks and help the cook, when he returns,"

"Cook?" Flynn still seemed unimpressed with his duty but didn't protest further with a short nod.

Hook glanced out to the sea seeing the sun break the horizon, painting the sky with colors that he enjoyed watching as they dashed out the stars above. Cookson and Teynte returned with an obvious horde of goods.

"You did pay for all of this?" Flynn asked confused noting the finer ingredients in Johnny Cookson's satchels.

Cookson looked to Hook with a glimmer of annoyance and then handed him a bag when Hook nodded, "If you can find the original owners of these, you can give them back," Flynn opened his mouth to protest, when Cookson added, "But you need to get my gold back from them first,"

There was an echo on the deck from the crew as Hook gestured for Flynn to follow the cook below decks, and Captain Hook set the change in pace as the tide began to shift in their favor.

"Alright you dogs! Let's set to cast off!"

By midday there was no sign of land, and the wind was clearly in their favor as the sails continued to catch the wind. If they were lucky, they would reach Corona in reasonable time. The only real factor was Neverland time; the longer they delayed the more time passed in Neverland. As far as Hook could think, Rapunzel could have already returned to Corona, and this whole trip would be for nothing. As much as Hook liked the idea of returning to Neverland, returning to Corona was by far too sweet to pass up.

Captain Hook excused himself without a word to his quarters and reviewed his charts and to think in the privacy of the cabin. This was all too surreal and dreamlike. He pulled the letter out of his coat and read it again for the twentieth time.

_**My dearest James,**_

_**Frederick is too stubborn to accept this, but we need your help. Rapunzel has gone missing, and I am convinced she is in the Neverland. Is this letter has reached you then you will have seen the proof we found as well. No one in the kingdom can traverse through worlds like you.**_

_**Please, return to Corona to help **__**me**__** us get our daughter back. **_

_**Not a day goes by where I do not think of you. **_

_**~Marina**_

Hook believed that within the lines that she still wanted him in her life, even if the king did not.

If Rapunzel was truly lost in the Neverworld, then they would need to make greater haste than what they could traverse in one day. At nightfall he would run pixie dust over the sails, and they would reach Corona in but two days.

Hopefully they would not be too late. A single night on earth was nearly a week in the Neverworld.

On the second day, Hook had Flynn join in in the cabin to break bread over the midday's meal. Hook ate little as his nerves circled about the status of Marina, the city, those closest to the one he loved.

"How is she?" he finally asked, picking at a chicken leg that the cook had brought him.

"The queen?" Flynn looked at him curious, "She was fine when I left."

Hook threw him a look. If the king could figure the captain out, there was no reason the rest of the castle didn't already know.

And he was right.

"Marina misses you," Flynn finally broke, "She misses the freedom she seemed to feel when she was with you. Her melodies are always on a minor scale, even when the notes are written as major." He took a sip of rum before continuing, clearly uncertain how much to spill. Hook waited for Flynn to continue, "She has taken some adventures with her friends and has healed in her own way. Your sudden disappearance without any good bye did not buy you any favors." Flynn glanced at Hook and Captain Hook knew better than to speak. It was true; he had left unannounced with regret.

"And the king?" Hook questioned, hoping it would change the pace of the dark answers Flynn was offering.

"Despises you, and everything you represented," Flynn answered clearly the rum getting to him. Hook had for real interest in hearing the obvious answers, but let Flynn continue, "But he is content. The kingdom is at peace and the people are happy. That is all that matters to him. The coffers are full, and there has been no threat from Gothel in ages."

"And I assume that Rapunzel is not with her,"

Flynn clucked, "The first place I checked. We even checked with her estranged beloved necromancer and learned that she was not there as well. Then Marina found the hat."

Hook had heard about the necromancer in passing, as well as 'Mother' Gothel. She had been Rapunzel's acting mother with abusive tendencies that had never been physical, or at least as he had heard from the civilians in passing.

He could recall a great many things about the entire family, including Rapunzel's pet, Pascal. Hook had caused such a scene that night at dinner over the small reptilian. The memory still caused Hook some embarrassment.

"If Rapunzel is with Peter Pan, how safe is she?" Flynn changed the topic again.

Captain Hook shifted in in his ornate seat, "Considering that there are not any pirates in Neverland presently, she should be extremely safe,"

"'Presently'? How can you be so sure?"

"Because my crew is the ones that would hunt the lads on land." He glanced out the window at the empty sea, "No one else knows how to reach that place besides us."

Flynn seemed unimpressed, "Whatever happened to Mister Smee? I have grown up on stories of Neverland and the many adventures of the boy that never grew up."

Mister Smee, Hook had cast the name from his mind believing that his trusted friend had died at sea, but he knew that this was not the truth.

"Mister Smee fell overboard when we were crossing realms," Hook answered heavily, and rose from his seat to look elsewhere. The topic was uncomfortable to Hook as he could have done better to protect his bumbling assistant and confidant, "I have searched high and low for any sign of him, even risking the life of my crew twice. We believe he is dead," Mister Eddard Teynte had done his best to take up Smee's tasks, but Hook had done what he could to relieve everyone of dealing with doing more than what he had required of them before.

When the dawn rose on the third day, the Noodler was the first to spot land. Hook raced to the bow of the Jolly Roger, and with his spyglass fully extended sought out the spotted land. To his surprise, the pixie dust had done its job in record time. The castle island loomed just on the horizon, and Hook knew that by midday they would be making port.

Flynn Rider raced up onto the deck, shocked when Hook handed him the telescope to see that they had indeed already reached Corona.

"How?" Flynn exclaimed looking to the illusion in the glass, "It takes weeks to cross the sea!"

Hook didn't answer, as he collapsed the glass and moved to join Mister Starkey at the helm.

Very soon, the one person he desired most would be within arm's reach, but he would have to be on his best behavior.

Besides, this was for her daughter. Hook's affections would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your majesties," a servant scurried into the library where the king and queen craned over maps and charts trying to find answers.

The sun radiated over the room illuminating over the many books and shining off the polished floors. Exhaustion was clear on the king and queen's faces, but they hadn't stopped to rest. The king looked up first clearly full of hope, the queen looked up as well with the same hope and fear.

"A ship has arrived in our land,"

The king waved a hand in dismissal, "Let trade commence as normal,"

The servant bowed, "My apologies your majesty, but the ship is not here to trade," the servant stammered when the king straightened clearly ready for a threat, "Flynn Rider has returned with the Jolly Roger,"

Marina felt a jolt of shock run through her veins as she raced to the balcony closely followed by the king. Out in the marina sat a tall ship that she knew all too well. Memories flooded her as the queen placed a hand to her side instinctively. The scar burned mildly as she remembered that day, that Hook had trained to protect herself and her family.

Frederick noticed this and she felt him stiffen beside her.

"They await you in the throne,"

"'They'?" King Frederick questioned, even they both knew who was out there.

"Flynn Rider, and the captain of the Jolly Roger, a Captain Hook,"

Frederick shot Marina a sideways glance that she disregarded as they crossed the library to head for the throne. She wanted to run, but even as joy flooded through her, Marina also felt hurt and anger at the man's absence in her life. They had begun to have something beautiful and he had dropped it all.

In the throne room stood Flynn Rider who seemed to be deep in discussion with Hook about traveling, but Hook was not paying attention as they entered the room. Marina's heart jumped at seeing those blue eyes lock with hers instantly. He had barely changed; gray hair had begun to sneak into his long dark locks, and small crinkles were more obvious around his eyes. He looked thinner than she recalled but there was no mistaking James anywhere.

Remembering she was not alone, she moved to join Frederick at the head of the room and sat down.

"May I present," Flynn had stopped talking to Hook to change the dialogue to the king and queen, but Frederick raised his hand.

"We know who he is, Flynn. You may be excused,"

Flynn hesitated and then bowed before stepping out of the throne.

There was a long-standing silence in the room. Hook did not bow before the king, though no one expected him to. The tension couldn't have been cut with the sharpest of blades and Marina looked between the two men before breaking the silence.

"How was your journey?"

"Short," Hook answered, "I had to . . . pull some strings to make sure I arrived quickly."

The silence fell again.

"She has not returned, has she?" Hook questioned, "The princess. She is still missing,"

"Indeed," Frederick answered stiffly, "Marina tells me that you can safely get to the Neverworld."

"Indeed, I can," Hook answered stiffly.

"I need to get there,"

Hook raised a brow, "But you have a kingdom to look after, your majesty,"

The king began to protest when Marina raised her hand, "I will go and bring our daughter home," she felt Frederick's icy gaze land upon her, "My love," his cold gaze softened, "I hate to agree but the captain is right; Corona needs you." Marina wanted to go and get away from the constant watchful supervision of the kingdom and her husband. Both had begun to look down upon her for the actions she had taken in recent months of expressing her freedom. But she needed to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt Frederick; she loved him for who he was and what he stood for. "You need to care for our people, and I will go retrieve our daughter. With or without this . . . scoundrel's help."

She noted Hook twitch out of the corner of her eyes, and knew he was suffering for abandoning her. She approved of this. "This is for our daughter, Frederick, my love,"

Frederick seemed defeated, "I know," he looked pained by the burden of being the king. He threw an untrusting glance before Hook before turning and taking her hands in his. "I have known we were always meant to be," squeezed her hands gently, "Ever since we met in that flower shop," he kissed her knuckles, his mustache tickling her skin, "I will always trust and love you with all my heart,"

"Frederick," the words were powerful, and Marina knew what was coming next.

"I fear for your safety above all else. You and Rapunzel are what matter to me," he locked eyes with her, "And I know it's been hard . . . having me back after believing me to be dead. I understand I cannot take back the past,"

Out of the corner of their eyes, Marina could see Hook carefully taking a few steps back, clearly intending to head for the door.

"And I will allow you to go with this pirate," he gestured towards Hook who froze in place, "under the condition that he does not place you or Rapunzel in any danger,"

Marina nodded.

"Bring our daughter home," he kissed her fiercely, "Go on and pack a travel bag. I would like to talk to your escort alone,"

Marina nodded and without running out of the room made her exit, forcing herself not to glance at either man in the room. She was going to get the freedom she needed, even if it was only temporary.

Hook watched Marina go, praying for some sort of sign; a look or glance as she exited the room. His heart strings burned with the very need to speak to her, to know that he was forgiven for everything he had put her through. 'Scoundrel' was more than he deserved, and they all knew it.

The moment she cleared the room, the king turned to Hook.

"I learned about you the moment I returned," Frederick stepped down from the throne so he stood toe to toe with Hook, "I know she had been through a lot; Marina has not had it easy, and you are not the only man to seek her company in my absence . . . or even after my return,"

Hook swallowed deeply but didn't feel anger; he felt regret more than ever. Marina deserved so much more than what he had left her with. He had thought stepping back when the king returned would be what was best for everyone.

Did Marina love the king like she had before his disappearance? Or did she love her freedom more?

"Whatever transgressions happened between you two is a thing of the past," Frederick continued firmly, "You will leave Marina alone and allow her to help our daughter."

"I am here but to serve," Hook answered with a cool answer, "You sent for me,"

The king seemed less than pleased with his answer, quick to drop the formalities. For being a large man, Hook was surprised by the man's speed and strength as he slammed Hook into the nearest wall, with a hand firmly about the captain's throat. Hook chose not to fight back as much as he wanted to run his hook through the king.

"If you even so much as look at Marina in the wrong way, I will hang you myself. Your services to the kingdom have earned your men their freedom. Your actions alone will determine your fate."

Hook didn't answer as the king released him, "I am sending Flynn with Marina to find our daughter."

"You think I don't know who Rapunzel is?" Hook rubbed his throat gently, "Don't worry, they will all return unscathed." He bowed to the king, and turned towards the door, "I will wait for the queen and Flynn at the Jolly Roger. We cast off when they board."

Hook didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that the king hated him for not fighting back. Flynn wouldn't be an issue, as Neverland was full of distractions, but as the door shut behind him, Hook knew that he would do nothing to hurt Marina again.


	4. Chapter 4

On the following afternoon, Mister Teynte retrieved Captain Hook from his cabin.

"They are here,"

Hook rose from the window bench in his cabin and joined Mister Teynte above deck, bowing as the queen and Flynn boarded the ship. He noted the queen stiffen at his gesture of formality but Hook knew to be civil given that she was chaperoned.

Frederick shook hands with the captain as if they were business partners or friends, "Bring our daughter home, captain,"

"I shall," Hook answered firmly, "No matter the cost,"

The answer seemed to please the king who released his hand and then bid his wife goodbye with a deep kiss that would make any man envious.

The moment the king stepped off the deck, the gangplank was raised, and Cecco Jeckler, Hook's personal executioner raced along the marina to untie the ship from it's post. Hook never looked to see if Jeckler took blood as well but knew that he wouldn't here in this city. Even with the tension and previous history between them about who should lead the crew when Hook was away, Jeckler obeyed without question. As the ship reached the end of the pier, the sailor undid the last of the ties and climbed the rope to board the ship.

As the ship left the shores of Cororna, Hook looked to Flynn and the queen, "I have arranged for your quarters to be below in the wardens' wing. Mister Teynte will show you down so you may set your things in order,"

"Will you not be escorting us?" Flynn asked.

Hook threw him a look, "I would, however Flynn you yourself used the room just the other day, and know your way about my ship without help," he flashed an assuring grin then moved to the upper deck to join Mister Starkey at the helm to watch the sun set to their left, and the sky grow dark.

"We should hold the course until it's pitch-black," Mister Starkey remarked out of habit.

"You're right," Hook answered, then considered the ever-curious Flynn below, "Send for our guests when we do go air born. They ought to appreciate the grand spectra of air travel."

Starkey grinned, "Like the duke did?"

Hook laughed recalling the last trip they had made to Neverland included the Duke Theodore, whom Hook had lost contact with just before his absence. He couldn't recall where the duke had hailed from but knew that the kingdom had been deep inland from the coast.

"Precisely!" he laughed, "Though lets not ruin their pretty clothes," Hook mocked, wishing he was drunk. Perhaps this journey wouldn't hurt as much if he was.

The journey was silent as men moved about the ship doing what they were supposed to do. The ship maintained a steady course due north, with little turbulence from the changing tides. Mister Starkey made a point of evading the rougher waves while maintaining the direction.

As time moved late into the night, Hook noted that their guests had come up from below. Neither seemed out of sorts, and he grinned. Even in the dark Marina looked radiant. They joined Hook and Starkey at the helm.

Silence coated the deck with awkward tension as Hook considered speaking first but Marina did first.

"You are up late,"

"A captain's duty, mi'lady."

"Marina, please," she looked at him with a pained fierceness, "You and I are friends after all."

Flynn glanced at the queen but said nothing. Hook intended to speak to the queen in private and apologize in person.

"As you wish,"

"What about me?" Starkey asked in jest, a smirk crossing his face, but it vanished with the darkest of looks from the queen, "As you wish, your majesty,"

"Do your quarters suit your needs?" Hook asked, laughing in the inside about the power Marina had to silence Starkey with a single look.

Marina studied him carefully, "They do," she looked down at the main deck, "Thank you James,"

Starkey threw Hook a look, to which both Flynn and Hook shot down with a look of their own.

"You're welcome," Hook answered, "Your presence is well timed; I was planning on bringing you both up to witness part of the journey."

"How is it any different from normal sailing?" Marina asked. Hook had shared much of his secrets with her, but she had never been to the Neverworld.

"You're about to find out, your majesty," Starkey answered and with a swing of a short lever next to the helm, the ship rocked violently.

"What is going on?" Flynn grabbed the queen to prevent her from falling.

The ship began to rise, and Hook laughed as he took the helm from Starkey who climbed up into the rigging. With his good hand Hook cut the pad of his thing against his hook and ran it over a knob on the helm. The ship began to steady and then evened out as the last of the pixie dust he had rubbed the helm and sails with began to glow.

"What sorcery is this?" Flynn asked incredulous.

"Fae," Hook answered, "Neither dark nor light."

"How do you acquire it?" Flynn asked.

Captain Hook threw him a dark look, "You don't," he answered.

"That is barbaric," Marina shot with surprise.

Hook shrugged as he set the ship pointed directly to the world they were meant to go through and called to the crew above, "Full sails lads!"

"Full sails!" they answered and did as they were told. Hook didn't watch them as he concentrated on the course. They were headed straight for the wormhole, and Hook was ready to meet it head on.

"Hang onto something," he ordered Flynn and Marina.

With a jolt shortly after the ship rocked violently again as the night became blindingly white and cold. The stars seem to part for them in the void and envelope them in as Hook held the helm steady. The air seemed to race past them even though it felt as if they hadn't crossed any distance. Then the rocking suddenly stopped as the ship gently bounced over a clear ocean.

It was still nightfall, but Hook knew that they were no longer on Earth, only hours away from Corona. This was the Neverwaters, where you could see for miles straight down, and not even know where the bottom was. If there was a bottom, it was hard to tell where you would end up, for it was deeper than any mermaid would admit to, and too few of the creatures that were rumored to thrive so far down ever came up into view.

"What just happened?" Marina looked over the edge shocked by the occurrence, "Were we just flying?"

Hook grinned proudly, "Aye, we were aloft in the sky for a time."

Flynn looked up at the stars, "I don't recognize any of these star arrangements,"

"I would be surprised if you did," Hook answered, releasing the helm to Starkey and joining the guests, "These are the Neverwaters," he looked to Flynn, "The arrangement of the stars here are different, and Orion," he pointed to a random cluster of stars similar to a tower, "Are not as they would be."

"That is Orion?" Flynn looked impressed, "You will have to teach me this trick of flight one day."

Hook shook his head, "I am not a good teacher. You would have better luck asking Pan," saying the name alone made a small chill run down his spine as they moved to the main deck. Above them, the crew drew in the sails and file down to the galley below.

"Eh, Flynn! Are ye gonna' join us for supper?" Bill Jukes asked, waiving a tattooed hand at the guest.

"Why not?" Flynn excused himself and followed the crew member. Marina started to follow, and Hook looked away to stare up at the sky. He was not hungry and hadn't eaten since they had arrived in Corona. His system wouldn't keep down any food, and he knew why, but he was not going to address it.

At dawn they would move be close enough to Neverland that they could easily go to shore and begin the hunt. He wondered what the island would be like. He had been gone for years and now wondered what had become of the place he had begrudgingly called home before.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook awoke with a start. Sweat beads formed at his hairline and he blindly wiped them away with his wrist as he sat up and looked about the cabin. No one was in the room with him and based on the color of the sky outside his windows, it was close to dawn. Hook rubbed his eyes and stood, knowing he had barely slept four hours, having stayed up long after Mister Alf Mason had taken the watch. He had tried to find things to do to occupy his mind, but nothing worked.

Just one floor below him slept the queen of Corona.

The one person in his life he would do anything for.

Standing, he crossed the room seeking fresh garments and the harness he used for his hook. It all seemed tedious, but it was all routine as he tightened the straps and shrugged on a loose black shirt. It seemed thoughtless to wear white when they were going to tracking and may need to keep their cover. His trousers were always a fickle task to do with only one hand, but he managed, tucking in the shirt, and tying it off with a belt before pulling on a pair of boots.

He returned to the window and stared out at the sunrise; apart from the sunrises in Corona, Neverworld's sunrises were always glorious. He smiled softly, before looking away again and gathering his coat, map, compass and spyglass. He considered taking a hat but chose a bandana instead. It would be more practical and less ornate, but this was not a trip for sight-seeing.

He crossed to his desk picking up the hat that had brought him here. If Pan had Rapunzel it would not take much to get her back. He pocketed the hat and stepped out of his cabin.

Hook ascended out onto the main deck and joined Mister Teynte as he too watched the sun rise.

"How are our guests?"

"Still asleep," Mister Teynte looked to Hook then down at the Neverwaters below them, "Do you think it's still down there?"

"What?" Hook asked curiously glancing over the side.

Both leapt back as green scales swept by the boat.

"That," Teynte ran a hand over his face, "We haven't been back one day," he exclaimed with dread.

Hook grew paler that snow, "I had hoped that it would have died off," chills ran down his spine as he dared to look over the rail again. Tic-Toc had to have doubled in size and could easily swallow Hook whole without choking. Another sharp shiver ran down his spine as he stared down at the massive creature.

"This will be a problem," Hook muttered more to himself than to Teynte.

"We will draw up as close to the shore as we can get, captain," Teynte looked over the rail once more as well and they both stepped back again as the crocodile circled about the ship one last time before disappearing into the deep.

"We will not land lock ourselves," Hook answered, "If I get eaten on this trip, just make sure they get back safely to Corona."

Teynte didn't answer but nodded his acknowledgement of the order.

Hook moved to the upper deck of the ship, and turned the ship two points to port. The sea always had a way of sending a vessel back to Neverland. They would reach the shore by midday, and then the search would begin.

Hook prepared a longboat and gave Mister Teynte and Mister Starkey orders about running the ship in his absence. They were close to land now and had just set anchor at a depth of twenty-five feet, on the northeast side of the island near Skull Rock.

"Are you going to take them alone?" Starkey questioned, "What about the braves and feral children?"

"I will take Cecco with me." Hook answered, "I doubt we will run into any trouble, but if we do we will double back to the shore and return."

"And if we have any trouble?"

"Have Bill fire two blasts off Long Tom." Hook felt a grim and sickening feeling that this trip would potentially get worse, but tried to swallow it, "I will return and leave Cecco in charge with strict orders to keep them safe,"

"Take Mister Cornwell with you," Mister Teynte proposed, "We are low on fairy dust and will need more for the return journey,"

Hook hesitated recalling how Marina and Flynn had looked at Hook like a monster, but nodded to Teynte, "Ay, we do need that to get our guests home," Hook knew that Teynte was doing this as well to protect their guests. Cecco Jeckler could be ruthless and cutthroat, but he would abandon their charges if things went awry, "Send for Cornwell, and tell him he's going ashore with us," Cornwell would make sure that Marina and Flynn would return to the ship in one piece. He was a gentler soul and preferred his sciences and studying to blood and violence.

The queen and Flynn joined them above deck dressed for the excursion. Marina had ditched her dress for trousers and a white blouse. It reminded Hook of the time he had taught her how to use a sabre. Hopefully she would not need to use the one now strapped to her hip.

Flynn looked like himself in his teal jerkin, and brown trousers.

"Good morning captain," Flynn greeted the men with a curt nod, "Shall we get underway,"

Hook nodded, gesturing to the long boat that the crew suspended over the rail and set to lower to the water. Cecco Jeckler tossed a pack of ammunition into the longboat before hopping in.

"Mi'lady," Hook offered his hand to Marina who stepped first into the longboat, and carefully aided by Jeckler. Flynn followed next, then Cornwell, and finally Hook who moved to the back of the longboat and nodded to Teynte.

"We shall see you when you return Captain,"

"Aye, you shall," Hook nodded as the boat was lowered. As the boat touched the water, Hook glanced over the sides watching for the monster but did his best to cast his fears aside. They were here for Rapunzel; Hook's phobias needed to be ignored.

Cecco and Cornwell took to the oars and they crossed the distance to shore quickly. Once the boat bounced on land, Hook and Jeckler hopped out of the boat to drag it ashore, and out of the waters reach as the others climbed out. No one spoke for a good while as they took in the sight of Neverland. Neither Marina or Flynn had been here before and Hook knew they awe that they were experiencing.

"This is where the tales began," Flynn looked to Hook, "And you left this place for Corona?"

"This place will drive you insane if you stay too long," Hook answered looking along the tree line knowing that their presence was already noted by someone. It wouldn't be long before they were tracked by someone else.

"Where do we start?" Marina asked.

"Hangman's Tree," Hooka answered, "And if not, then we make for higher ground and we will figure it out from there,"

"Why 'Hangman's Tree'?" Flynn asked as Hook started to take the lead heading straight into the woods.

From his pocket Hook drew up the hat that Flynn had presented to him, "Because the," he bit his tongue before using a cursed word to address the boy, "_owner_ of this lives there,"

Flynn looked unconvinced, "Very well,"

Marina looked at Hook clearly seeing that he was thinking of other things here. Hook knew he had nothing to hide from Marina.

The trail to Hangman's Tree was a short distance, and the old gnarled tree still stood. Even after Hook had tried to blow it off the maps. It was tempting to try it again, but he knew that such a feat was useless to what they were doing.

No lost boys were in sight. No Peter Pan, not even the pesky sound of his accomplice Tinker Bell could be heard. The silence was astounding. Had the children learned of oversleeping? Hook doubted that as he circled the tree and found the secret hole in the base of the tree. Even with time, Hook as still too large to slink down the hole.

His crew was too large to slide down the hole as well.

But Flynn . . . Hook raised a brow.

"What is that look for?" Flynn questioned.

"Take the hat, and head on down the hole," Hook instructed.

"Are you kidding me?" Flynn looked astounded, "I won't make it down!" he looked at the hole measuring his shoulders to the hole, "What if there are beasts down there?"

"A few pesky children is the least of your worries." Hook countered noting a distinct scent in the air, and suddenly ignoring Flynn.

The smell was of sugar cane and peppermint. The small drifted with such a sudden sharpness that he glanced at Marina first, but she was oblivious to the scent. Hook turned about several times finally looking up the tree to a young lad roughly looking about the age of twelve.

"Well, well, well," the boy chirped in his green attire, "What look what the clock brought in. Tic-toc Hook, where have you been?" He noted the hat in Hook's hand, "And you have returned my hat! Why that is swell of you, pirate. What are you doing here? Come to poach more pixies, or have you a bigger game in mind?" He glided down to the ground and snatched his hat out of Hook's hand before he could react, "Gosh! You have gotten ancient in your time away!" Pan laughed, "I doubt you could defeat me now in our game even with my hand tied behind my back!"

"Peter," Marina stepped up, "My name is Marina,"

The boy paused and looked at the queen curiously, "And?"

"I have come in search of my daughter, Rapunzel," She looked at Pan eagerly, "I would like to take her home,"

Pan laughed, "Home? Why this is home now, but she is not in."

Cecco stepped up to Hook, "Please let me blow this brat into an oblivion,"

"Not yet," Hook answered, "We need him to tell us where she is,"

"Please," Pan grinned, "Cecco, you know you are not as fast as I! And you cannot fly!"

"Where is Rapunzel?" Flynn asked.

"Not here,"

Hook growled, reaching down for his blade losing his patience.

"She's with the natives," Pan clucked, "She is 'besties' with Tiger Lily,"

Hook raised his brows in disbelief, but it was not surprising; Rapunzel had a way with people that was inspiring to Corona.

But something was amiss, "Where is your troupe?"

Pan shrugged, "Hunting braves I suspect, or chasing the new pirates,"

Hook stiffened, "What 'new' pirates are these?"

"The lads say his name is Flint," Pan shrugged, "And I gotta' admit; they are a lot faster than your lot," he lowered himself to Hook's level and showed off a scar on his right arm that had barely healed.

"Flint?" Cecco repeated, "Captain," Hook turned to see his most ruthless man shiver, "We should leave,"

Hook shook his head, "Take Cornwell out to get the dust and return to the Jolly Roger," he kept his voice low, "I will take Marina and Flynn to the braves and bring them back to the beach."

"Captain," Cecco's voice was soft which was alien for the butcher, "You know that they were my last employers before you. Their actions are far more gruesome than my own,"

"I know," Hook answered, and place his hand on Cecco Jeckler's shoulder, "Be fast, be quick, and evade capture,"

Cecco nodded, "Return safely, Captain,"

"I will," they separated and Hook gestured to Marina and Flynn, "Let's go. We need to get to the tribe and get off this rock,"

"Wait," Pan hovered about then dropped before the captain again as Cecco and Cornwell vanished, "Hook, I know you are an old and slow man, but I need your help,"

"Mine?"

"What for?" Flynn asked, "You are like a superhero,"

Peter Pan bowed at the observation, "I appreciate that, but Captain," Peter looked sad, "They have my mates," he looked ready to cry, "They have Tink and her friends locked up."

Hook was surprised by Pan's emotions. Captain Hook had been convinced that the had none, especially sadness, which now clouded the skies above.

"Very well, I will help you this one time, but we need to get to Rapunzel first,"

Peter's face and the weather brightened immediately, "Then let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Marina had barely spoken to Hook the entire trip. His stand-off attitude told her to stay away, but she wondered if that was what he truly wanted. His words seemed formal, but his eyes seemed almost needing when they met hers. She wanted things to go back to the way they were, before the return of her husband. Now they were getting a second chance and he was keeping his distance.

Had Frederick said something to him before they had left port? It would explain much if he had, but Marina thought better of Frederick.

As they walked through the woods led by Peter Pan, she walked alongside Flynn.

"Who is Flint?" she asked quietly. She had seen how it had shaken Hook's crewmember, and now feared for the safety of her daughter.

"Word has it that he is a ruthless pirate, driven by greed. He was a hero of Nassau and then one day after the great rebellion against the British and Spain, he supposedly retired. But apparently that may not be the case,"

Marina nodded, chewing over the tale, "What is he most well known for?"

"Taking over two and a half million in Spanish gold," Flynn answered, "He retired rich, and his treasure trove was never found,"

Hook glanced over his shoulder at them, but didn't speak as they crossed through a clearing and to the foothills of a steep mountain trail. Looking up she noticed smoke rising from the top of the trail.

"We need to hurry," Hook began to run up the trail.

"Why?" Flynn asked, "Isn't smoke and fires normal for tribal folks?"

Hook paused and looked at Flynn incredulously, "That is rather daft of you to say. And that smoke is not from a pit."

The tone sent a rock through Marina's gut as she pushed past Flynn to follow Hook up the trail.

"Marina, please be careful!"

But Marina was as sure footed and matched Hook's pace as they ascended quickly. Rapunzel was in danger, and she knew that Hook was implying this by his speed. Peter Pan flew above them to the encampment but did not return to them.

As she crested over the edge and reached the top, Marina could see why Hook was so rushed.

The village was burnt to the ground.

"Oh my god," Flynn exclaimed in shock as they stared at the charred tipis, and slowly crossed through the village. There was no sign of death which meant that they had been captured or had escaped.

Peter Pan had reached the far end of the village, but he was no longer floating. She saw Hook move to him first and go stiff by a scene that she couldn't see.

"What is it?" Marina drew close, but Hook quickly whipped about and blocked her come coming any closer, "James? What is it?" she pushed the captain, but he wouldn't budge.

"You don't want to see," Hook's eyes were pained by whatever it was and she stared him down despite being shorter than the captain.

"Stand aside, James."

Hook met her gaze evenly, but did as he was ordered. Marina went to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

Death stared back up at her. Bodies of natives had been cast down from the cliff, some had been injured from what she could see. A glimmer of purple stood out to her amongst the blood and bodies.

Marina was not sure what happened first but knew her knees had buckled under her and then Hook was there to catch her. She screamed into his chest and pounded her fists into his shoulders. There was no worse feeling of pain than a mother losing her daughter, and Rapunzel had been taken from her a second time. There was no comfort in seeing this and wished she hadn't come.

She wished she could bring her daughter back, and screamed again, as tears streamed down her face.

Hook just took her pain, and it frustrated her as the screams turned into sobbing. She could hear Flynn nearby speaking to Pan, but it didn't matter. She would destroy this Flint for what he and his men had done. She would burn down world for what it had taken from her.

Hook's arms carefully wrapped about her as her punches slowed, his hand resting at the base of her head, and just held her. Despite this submissive gesture, Marina wished to never leave it; just end her life now and end her suffering.

A twig snapped behind them and Hook looked over his shoulder first, and Marina peaked out over his other shoulder as they learned that they were not alone.

Amongst the ashes stood an imposing looking man wearing a leather suit and feathers in his hair.

"Chief Great Big Little Panther," Hook turned them about slowly to face the elder.

"Hook," the chief looked at him with hate.

"What happened here?"

"Pirates," he answered, pain in his eyes, "Not yours,"

"My daughter," Marina looked over the cliff.

"Was captured with Tiger Lily," The chief drew up beside them and looked down, "Your daughter, Shinning Sunflower traded dresses with one of the girls of our tribe."

They had given Rapunzel a name amongst their tribe, Marina looked to Hook.

"That is a rather generous action," Hook answered Marina's expression, "She must have meant something to Tiger Lily,"

The chief nodded, "They were like lost sisters. Tiger Lily taught her how to hunt and scavenge. Shinning Sunflower taught my Tiger Lily how to sew, what rocks to use to make paints we have never seen before and do a 'Coronian braid'."

Marina felt tears well up in her eyes again, "That is my daughter,"

"They live," the chief answered, "But for how long I do not know," he looked down amongst the dead, "I do not have an army. What few of us survived have made an encampment in the foothills close to Crocodile Creek." He noted Peter was not floating in midair like he normally did, "You will crow again, boy,"

Peter nodded and walked past the chief to leave the burning camp.

"Come," Chief Great Big Little Panther gestured to the adults, "We will give you shelter tonight as you come in peace." He looked to Hook, "We need to talk, Captain Hook,"

"Aye," Hook managed to croak out.

In silence, they followed the chief down the mountain and back into the jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Hook left Marina with Flynn and several members of the tribe who were not injured and joined the chief at the edge of the encampment close to the creek. The chief knew how much Hook despised the creek and had no interest in being so close to the water. But the water was shallow; if Tic-Toc came for him, they would see the enormous crocodile first.

"You have come here in peace, pirate," the Chief spoke towards the river and not at the captain.

"Ay," Hook nodded.

"The woman,"

"A very dear friend to me,"

The chief threw him a look, "Love is love Hook. No matter how much you want to stifle it."

Hook looked at the chief. Great Big Little Panther stood with power, even if he didn't carry a weapon. He was not a blood thirsty savage like people painted the braves as on Earth. The great leader chose to use wisdom and compassion over violence, which was what had kept them alive all these years.

"Flint is a threat," the chief spoke thoughtfully, his dark eyes watching the river, "Neverland needs him, and his crew gone before they destroy everything."

Hook nodded.

"You will go down and challenge him for dominance of this realm, Hook."

Hook looked down at the river. "We are enemies,"

"That we are, pirate," the chief looked at him grimly, "But you are a part of Neverland as much as I am," he paused, "It was no accident that your crew came and went here when it did. Pan's troupe was a sign of innocence and youth. My tribe was family and freedom. You and your ship represented death. Yet you did protect this land, even if you didn't see it that way."

"I kidnapped your daughter once,"

"And yet she cut you, and eventually escaped," The chief looked sternly at him, clearly not thrilled to be reminded of his past sins.

They stood in silence watching the river pass them. Captain Hook knew that he would seek out Flint tomorrow and he would probably die doing it, but he would see that he succeeded.

"Where is their vessel?"

"Mermaid Lagoon,"

Hook blinked, "And the mermaids?"

The chief shook his head, "Their fates are unknown to me,"

Hook nodded, "I will go down to the lagoon at dawn,"

The chief looked at Hook wearily then nodded, "Good,"

"Flynn," Hook stirred him from his place at the fire gestured for him to follow the captain.

"What is it?"

"Go with Pan back to the Jolly Roger," Hook ordered in a low tone, "Tell the men that they need to be prepare for a fight against the Walrus,"

"An animal?"

"A ship," Hook answered, "A large Spanish war ship. The Jolly Roger won't be able to stand up to her, but my ship has faced worse odds." Flynn was about to ask another question when Hook cut in adding, "I need you to take Marina with you when you go,"

"Why?"

"For her safety," Hook answered carefully. Flynn could see that Hook was hiding something but nodded.

"Alright,"

"Rapunzel and the others will be fine," Hook added.

"Alright, Captain," Flynn answered, "When?"

"As soon as the sun rises," Hook answered his eyes not watching Flynn anymore.

"Very well," Flynn answered and looked over his shoulder following his gaze to Marina who simply sat by the fire with Peter Pan at her side. Her hand rested on his shoulder like a mother still trying to comfort a wounded child. It was clear that they were still in shock from the horrors that they had witnessed that day.

"Everything will turn out okay, captain," Flynn answered Hook's unspoken words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes Chapter 7 was very short, but it needed to be that way**

The sunlight crested over the horizon of Neverland, and Hook had not slept. He had stayed up watching over the camp. He could not rest his mind, straying to the edges of the island thinking of everything he could have done and should have done. He should have never left Neverland; his realm had been taken over by another. Death would have been an easy role to maintain had it not been for the crocodile, but none of that mattered.

Marina slept nearby, with Peter close to her side. His old enemy near his love like a child. He had all the interest in killing Pan now, but it was unsporting. It would have been bad form to kill his mortal enemy while he slept.

Bad Form.

What a thought.

Flint had no honor to take over another realm, and it would only be fair to assume that he would also fight unfairly. Hook drew his wits about him and slipped away from the camp early. There was no need to draw attention to his departure, potentially into death's embrace. He armed himself with his sabre, and two pistols, and vanished without making a sound or disturbing anyone.

Marina awoke with a start, as the warm sunlight kissed her face. She had dreamed that she was in Corona with her husband and daughter. They were happy, and Rapunzel had graduated from the Royal Academy.

But that had never come to pass.

Gothel had taken Rapunzel from her and now Peter Pan and Flint. She bore no ill will towards Pan but was still unsteady to whether she could fully trust the immortal elf-like child. Looking about she saw the faces of many strangers; braves whom had been left homeless and without their children.

She had been in their shoes before but no help for rescuing them from pirates came to mind.

Marina's eyes grazed over them and then to the last place she had seen Hook.

He was not there.

Marina stood spun about searching only to realize that he was not there.

"James?" she called softly, knowing he would always hear her, "James?"

She didn't have to raise her voice to know what had happened; he had left before anyone could stop him.

Marina gathered her wits about her and knew that if Hook was distracting Flint and the crew, she could do something far more important. She found Flynn and woke him briskly.

"Is the coffee ready?" Flynn groaned shifting in the dirt until he realized too that they were not in Corona, "This wasn't a dream?" Flynn groaned and sat up, "Damn," he rubbed his eyes, "You are wide awake, my queen,"

She stiffened at the formality, "Hook is gone,"

"I know," Flynn yawned and stood, brushing away dirt and twigs, "He told he was going to go down there this morning and challenge Flint,"

This was a surprise, but Marina knew why he hadn't told her; she would have tried to hold him back.

"Hook is a tough old bird," Flynn offered, "He will be fine."

"Yes, but while he is distracting the pirates, I suggest we sneak aboard the ship and rescue the prisoners,"

"There will be guards," Flynn countered.

"You will return to the Jolly Roger without me and send the men about to where this ship is hiding to cut off their escape. If they fire upon you, fire back."

"You could get caught in the crossfire,"

Marina shook her head, "I will be fine. But Rapunzel needs us,"

"I cannot control Hook's crew," Flynn protested. He was denying Marina but stating a fact.

"Tell them what happened," Marina insisted.

Flynn shook his head, "They respect you, my queen," he took her hand, "And I know you can command them because they respect their captain, and he chose to love you." He squeezed, "Even if you were not technically widowed," he grinned, "I can sneak aboard any vessel without getting caught,"

"What about sneaking out?" Marina tested, not letting go of his hand.

"Well, I always manage to get away," his grin broadened, "And so will everyone else,"

Marina nodded, "Then let us part ways here then. James doesn't have much time,"

Flynn nodded as Peter joined them.

"Are we going on a raid?"

Captain James Hook broke through the tree line into Mermaid Lagoon. Crossing over Crocodile Creek had been a feat, but there had been no waiting enemies. None of the Neverland creatures even batted and eye or paid attention as Hook crossed through the woods and navigated through the small mountain range in a near straight line for the lagoon. Time passed here in a strange way, and it was barely mid-morning he supposed when he reached the cove and carefully followed the foliage to the ship. He dared not get too close to the ship or it's crew. Flint was a hard man, even when they had been crew mates, serving another captain long ago.

Their onshore crew was decent in size, but Hook knew that the rest had to be out gathering supplies or still onboard. The Walrus was a large man of war made by skilled Spaniards long ago. There had been many crossings between the small Jolly Roger and the Walrus, but their quarrels had always ended with a fight against the Royal Navy or a form of maritime naval academy.

Hook could see Flint in discussion with his crew standing about in a small circle. There would be no good chance to fight with Flint, so Hook stepped out of the shadows and into the light, making his presence known by not hiding.

The crew saw him first, the conversation immediately ending. Flint slowly turned; a brow raised ever so slightly as he saw who approached.

"Well, if it isn't the old scoundrel himself." Flint jeered with an ironically flinty tone, "What a surprise to see you here." He gestured to this island.

Hook remained expressionless and emotionless, "I have come to negotiate terms of your surrender of the prisoners. Both human and otherwise,"

"That is a tall order," Flint laughed, "But how shall you pay for such a sale? You know I am not fond of slaves, but I am also a collector of riches."

Hook was now only fifteen feet away and he could clearly see who the villain stood amongst. His officers were John Silver; a cook clearly seeking advancement, Scroop; a gangly human with more kills than even Hook's own butchers. Charles Vane, clearly without a ship again and Billy Bones, who was too wise for his own good and worth more than the rest of the men combined.

"I have not come to purchase." Hook countered, "I have come with the terms of the island. You must release the hostages at once and return from whence you came,"

Flint and his crew laughed, "You must be joking," Flint laughed, "If you have not come to pay, then you have come looking for a fight."

Hook tested his luck, "I have a thousand gold on the Jolly Roger; yours if you release all of them,"

"A thousand?" Flint countered, "I have two million in Spanish Gold, and about to make twice that with the pixies,"

"They will not leave this realm," Hook felt his hook itch for blood, and knew that his eyes were threatening to turn red.

"Look here, demon," Flint snapped, "If you won't pay then I shall offer you a challenge; defeat me in combat, and if you win then I shall grant you your wishes, and release all the prisoners on my ship. If you lose however, I will happily kill you and then your crew. Your ship will be given to Vane, and I shall place your head on by bow as a warning to all others who would dare challenge me."

Hook slowly drew his sword, "Then I accept your challenge,"

"Good," Flint drew a pistol and shot without a moment's hesitation.

Bad form.


End file.
